Shifting a transmission from park to reverse, drive, or any other selectable gear may lead to audible and tactile responses if the shift causes a sudden acceleration or deceleration of the internal components (gears, shafts, clutches, etc.) of the transmission. This audible and tactile response may in turn detract from an operator's comfort levels while operating the vehicle or the operator's level of satisfaction in the vehicle's performance.